disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan Events/November 2018 Sticker Book
thumb|center|300px On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new sticker book event is going on! It only lasts until 11/30 11:59 PM JST! Earn Coins and Tickets as you clear missions! You can only use the new Tsums released for November which are, Classic Mickey, Anniversary Mickey, Beanstalk Mickey, Cleo, and Figaro. Clear all 4 cards. The last card is very difficult! Rules: *Clear the Missions to earn a sticker! *Complete a card to earn Coins and Tickets! *The last mission on each card is a Special Stage! **The Tsums will be floating! Special Stage Notes: *One play may earn up to 10,000 Coins! **The +Coin Booster may exceed the max. *The number of MyTsums required to fill the Skill gauge may be different. *High score and coins records will not be recorded. Missions Card 1: *Use your Skill 2 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 170 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 200 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 4 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 750,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Burst 4 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 40 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace an 8-chain using this month's new Tsums. *Earn 1,000 Exp using this month's new Tsums in total. Card 2: *Clear 1 large Tsum using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 70 MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 350 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 5 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 50 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 550 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace a 10-chain using this month's new Tsums. *Earn 1,750,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 6,000 Coins using this month's new Tsums in total. Card 3: *Burst 8 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 510 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 6 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 450 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 6 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 900 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace a 14-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums. *Get a 90 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 20,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums. Card 4: *Enter Fever 7 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Burst 5 Score Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 690 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play.. *Earn 1,300 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 9 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 525 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 120 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 3,500,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 600 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in total. Videos File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Anniversary Mickey (2018 November Sticker Book - Card 3 - 9 Japan Ver) Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2018 Japan Event